haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Louis Daure Lamatinière
Louis Daure Lamatinière, born in Léogâne in 1771 and died on November 2, 1802 in Arcahaie, was an officer of the Haitian Revolution and a senior officer of the Napoleonic army. He commanded the Haitian armed resistance during the siege of Pierrot Ridge. Biography Louis Daure Lamartinière was a mulatto. He was the illegitimate son of a white farmer and a Métis. Louis Daure's father owned a sugar plantation and a refinery near Léogâne. He had recognized his mulatto son, but had left his property as an inheritance to his legitimate white son. Louis Daure Lamartinière enlisted as a soldier in the French troops commanded by André Rigaud. From 1793 to 1798 he fought alongside Rigaud against the invasion of the island of Santo Domingo by the British. After the defeat of the British military forces, Lamartinière took the opportunity to hunt his half-brother and took possession of the family's land. In 1802, Brigadier-in-Chief Lamartiniere commanded Fort de la Crete at Pierrot. His wife, Marie-Jeanne Lamartinière seconded him in his command. On March 4th, the French vanguard of 2,000 men, commanded by General Debelle, reached Fort de la Crete à Pierrot. She immediately went on the attack, although being at that time only 300, Lamartinière's men threw themselves into the trenches and bombarded the French with their artillery, then the horsemen of the guard of honor of Toussaint Louverture made a counter-attack that put the French on the run. 400 of them were killed or wounded, and General Debelle was seriously wounded. Then March 12, a new assault led by Captain General Leclerc on the fort also failed, the brigade Boudet lost 480 men killed or wounded, that of Dugua 200 to 300 men. The three generals had also been injured, Leclerc had been hit in the crotch, Dugua had been mortally wounded by two bullets, and Boudet had been injured in the heel, Lacroix remained at that time the only valid general, he decided to to conduct reconnaissance missions before launching another large-scale attack, however his troops were constantly harassed by Lamartinière's insurgents. On March 22, another attempt by Donatien-Marie-Joseph de Rochambeau against the fortified redoubts of the fort, defended by 200 men commanded by Lamartiniere, failed again and cost the French 300 men. The French command ordered the siege of Pierrot to be established . Hungry, the men of the garrison of the fort retreated with Lamartinère, leaving behind their brothers in arms dead or wounded. A few months later, Toussaint Louverture and a number of officers of the native army submitted to the Napoleonic army and were recruited by it to command the troops. Louis Daure Lamartinière was elevated to the rank of colonel by Rochambeau, for his bravery during the siege of Pierrot Ridge . Nevertheless, Lamartiniere waited for Jean-Jacques Dessalines to take up arms against France to rally his cause. Meanwhile, Lamartinière, head of the 3 e colonial Rochambeau received the order to march on insurgents who had attacked the town of Arcahaie. Lamartiniere gave the change vis-à-vis Rochambeau while mending the resistance at Arcahaie, in anticipation of the arrival of Dessalines to join the camp of the insurgents. The insurgent officers Jean-Louis Larose and Jean-Charles Courjol harassed the imperial troops in the foothills of the chain of Matheux overlooking the plain of Arcahaie . On November 2, 1802 , Louis Daure Lamartinière and his soldiers fell into an ambush during which Jean-Charles Courjol killed Lamartinière by cutting his neck. He placed his head on top of a spike. Jean-Louis Larose was distressed by the death of his old comrade in arms of the crest at Pierrot and buried him in his honor. References Louis Daure Lamartinière https://wikimonde.com/article/Louis_Daure_Lamartini%C3%A8re Category:Haitian people